Lucky
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Rancis and Vanellope had been best friends since the restoration, but something inside wants them to be more than friends. Onde day, Rancis finds Vanellope sitting on a candy cane tree, and...oh the heck. Just read. Just a little songfic one-shot, to celebrate my one month anniversary with Star333. Please review! Song used is Luck by Jason Mraz. I own nothing.


***video plays***

**Is this thing roling?**

**Rancis: yup.**

** okay, good. Hey, Star. Happy one month anniversary. I've been waiting for this day, our special day. Unfortunately, i had some things to settle here in Disney Castle. So, i can't be here. But, i managed to make you this one-shot, to celebrate the occasion. Hope you like it. **

**Enjoy.**

***views fanfic***

* * *

Lucky

He loved her.

She loved him.

They've both been best friends for so long; they even thought that if they admit their love to each other, their friendship would be awkward. But still, they loved each other.

Rancis Fluggerbutter and Vanellope Von Schweetz.

They just couldn't even confess their love, but they never had the courage to. And even if they did, someone would conveniently butt in, and ruin everything. Like last week for example, Rancis went up to Van's castle to say "I love you", but Gloyd happened to walked in and said:

"Dude! Swizzle's having a party at his place! We have to go!"

"Right! I'll be there in a minute." said Rancis. Knowing it was a party by Swizzle, there was no way he'd miss it. He always throws the best party in all of Litwak's Arcade. And yet, he was on his way to Van's castle. In the end, he abandoned the try, and went with Gloyd.

The problem is: people just kept getting in the way of their love. And not just people, even nature is in the way. 3 days ago, they were about to confess their love, when suddenly, blackout. The moment the power came back, Vanellope was busy checking out the code.

The only luck they had was used on when they became best friends, and instantly fall in love with each other. But sadly, that's all they were, best friends. Best friends in love.

* * *

What're they doing right now? well, Rancis is sitting in his home, playing Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix, and Vanellope's basically having a drive around Sugar Rush. And it looked like they were depressed.

While Rancis was playing, he thought:

_"Dude, why can't you just go on and tell her you love her? Why don't you just ignore what other people say, and just get on with it? Seriously. It's your life. Live it like your last. Vanellope's not gonna be around forever."_

However, he was still depressed. And due to the boredom he had, he decided to stop playing, grabbed his guitar, and went for a walk while playing. Usually people would give him money if he went out of the arcade. So he just played, and played, and played, walking past Candy Cane Forest, when suddenly, he noticed something, or someone, on top of a tree.

It was Vanellope on her usual spot. She was just sitting up there, looking around for something that might snap her out of her boredom or something wrong. And in an instant, he knew what to do. He went up to the tree.

"Hey, Van!" he yelled from the bottom.

"Rancis? Come on up! The view's great!" said Vanellope. And he climbed up as she told him to do. As soon as he was in the same branch with Vanellope, he made himself comfortable. He sat down right next to her.

"So, why did you come and follow me?" asked Vanellope.

"Meh, I was just walking around with my guitar, until I saw you up here." said Rancis.

"Oh, cool." said Vanellope "Say, how about you sing a song for me?"

"Huh, really?" said Rancis "Hmm, I've got a good one. But it's a duet, so I can't sing without you."

"What? Do I really have to sing?" said Vanellope.

"Oh come on, Van, I thought you wanted me to." said Rancis "You don't sing, then I don't."

"Okay, okay, fine." said Vanellope.

"Alright, I'll start us off." said Rancis as he tuned his guitar.

"What song are we singing?" asked Vanellope.

"You'll see." said Rancis as he started playing. At first Vanellope was a bit confused on the song, but as soon as Rancis sang the first verse, she remembered what song it was….and suddenly, her heart was beating faster.

"_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you. Across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."_

Vanellope was a it nervous, but the look on Rancis's face made her forget about it, and she sang.

"_Boy, I hear you, in my dreams. I hear you whisper, across the sea. I keep you with me, in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard_"

And then, they sang together.

"_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again."_

Their voices made a perfect melody. Everything was going perfectly, and that's how they wanted it to be.

"_They don't know how long it takes, waiting for a love like this. Every time we said goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss, I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will."_

"Uh, Rancis? I'm kinda worried." said Vanellope.

"About what? asked Rancis.

"What if anyone else finds out?" asked Vanellope "They're gonna embarrass us in front of everyone. I don't want to feel embarrassed because of-"

"Sshhh. Don't worry. At least we're together." said Rancis. And just like that, Vanellope's worries went away.

_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love in every way, Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, Lucky to be coming home someday."_

Meanwhile, nearby, there was someone who was walking by the forest. Gloyd Orangeboar. He could hear the noises from quite afar, and he decided to follow it.

Back to Rancis and Vanellope's location, they were still singing the melodious tune.

_"And so I'm sailing through the sea, To an island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air, I'll put a flower in your hair."_

_ "_ _Though the breezes, through the trees, Move so pretty, you're all I see. As the world keeps spinning round, You hold me right here right now."_

_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love in every way, Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, Lucky to be coming home someday."_

Their voices like angels singing from heaven. The melody, the mood, everything was just romantic. As they ended their little singing session, they both felt like it's the time. So they slowly leaned forward, and their lips touched. They finally did it, the first kiss from the love of their lives. They held each other, and didn't want to let go for a long time.

But, without their knowledge, there was someone else watching them.

"Oh my god, I have got to tell Taffyta!" said Gloyd as he ran off.

However, Rancis and Vanellope didn't notice him. They were too busy showing each other their love. Of course they had to break it after a few seconds, just to say four little words to each other.

"I love you, Vanellope."

"I love you, Rancis."

And then they kissed again.

The end.

* * *

**well, that's all. did you like it? please, tell me, kay?**

**I love you, baby. You're the brightest star in my night sky.**

**bye.**

***video ends***

**all Sugar Rush girls: awww...**

**Rancis: Okay, i'm gonna go show this to Star. *walks out***


End file.
